The Silence
by SonadowX
Summary: suddenly Tokan is having these weird dreams about a girl. what does this girl have to do with Tokan's future?


This story is about a fire-bender that I made up. His name is Tokan. He is 16. He doesn't speak to just about anyone after the death of his family. He has brown hair which kind of points out in front of him and covers a little bit of one of his eyes. He has a scar on the eye that isn't covered by hair. He wears a light red bandana with a flame in the front. Its bands go all the way past his shoulders and are ripped up. He wears a dark red leathery silk suit.

His battle armor consists only of light chest armor. He also wears a blood red silk scarf that covers his mouth. He wears red boots that go past his ankles.

And finally he has a Katana with a black casing but, its handle is a little misshapen on purpose for better handling and quicker strikes. Also half of the blade (up and down) is red.

* * *

_I keep having these weird dreams…_

_It's about a girl…_

_She screams in pain or in joy…I can't tell…_

_I can't move in the dream it's like I'm chained…_

_And when she stops screaming…she walks to me and it ends…_

_Every dream it gives me more detail on what she's wearing…

* * *

_

Well let me tell you how Tokan's life began.

He was 11 when everything started.

"Tokan!" yelled his mother. Tokan swung his head around and looked at his mother.

"Remember to come right home when you're done shopping for me. You know how your father gets when you make him wait for too long." He nodded and ran ahead into the market.

* * *

A few hours later 

Tokan was already training with his dad shooting fireballs back and forth at each other.

"That's enough for today Tokan. You don't want to tire out your old man do you?"

"I guess not." said Tokan and smiled at his father.

"It's time for dinner!" yelled his mother out the window for them.

After dinner

Tokan's mother and father had left for a walk in the village.

A half-hour later Tokan then told his friends to come over quickly and bring their instruments.

A few minutes later they were set up and playing.

_I blew my temper again_

_and I shot it at you again_

_I now we had some rough times_

_andnow we've gone astray from the lines_

_but sometime we'll be free from each other_

_and now i'm back for you, and now your in the arms of another_

_NO! its ok I understand you don't care for my any longer_

_and don't worry I am much, muchstronger_

_and finally i can rest inpeace_

_away from your deceits_

Soon it attracted the whole village and they were dancing outside his house. They stopped and they heard cheering outside of the house. They looked out of the window and waved.

Soon after his friends left, his parents came home.

* * *

A few years later 

"I'm 14 now! Why can't I go?" argued Tokan with his father.

"I don't think you're ready yet!" yelled his father back at him.

"You never think I'm ready for the hunt!" said Tokan and then ran off into the forest.

"You know you should go after him. I'll go with you." said Tokan's mother and they both left the house and into the wilderness.

They finally found Tokan crying on a stump and brought him home but, when they got to the door his mother and father stumbled and fell on the ground. They had been hit.

Tokan now was crying more than ever.

"tokan…tokan." his father very weakly said. Tokan slowly crawled over to him "yes father…?"

"take this." His father handed him a bandana and the katana with the misshapen handle and the half red blade. He took the weapon and his father died.

Tokan slowly stood up, put on the bandana and saw three water tribe ninja's jump from the trees and to the ground. He took off his shirt threw it to the ground and ran at them and tried to swing at them. They easily dodged and slashed Tokan all over his body he couldn't do anything to stop them and they finally slashed at his eye creating his future scar.

Tokan was now bleeding furiously and could barely stand but, something in him just pushed to keep going and he charged at the ninja's again with his last bit of might and they whirl winded around him, yet amazingly Tokan anticipated and blocked every one of their moves and all of a sudden his eyes glowed like fire and he smirked and made three slashes in three different place and turned his back. The ninja's fell dead on the ground and Tokan blacked out.

* * *

A few hours later 

He awoke to find himself in a barracks of some sort with Fire nation soldier armor next to where he was lieing.

"All soldiers report outside." said the voice from the speakers.

Tokan ran outside and saw other soldiers surrounding someone. He walked closer with everyone else and got to see the person's face. He had a fire mark on the left side of his face. The person started to talk.

"My name is Prince Zuko and I am your commanding officer. Whatever I say you will do without question.Soldier Kwan will have a rolecall now."

Thenthe soldierstarted to read a list of names.

"Kevkik…" "here!" "Jakkie…" "here!" "Tokan…" "…" "Tokan!"

"…." "TOKAN!""What is going on out here!" yelled Zuko

"There is a Tokan on the list but, nobody's answering."

"I'll take care of this." Grumbled Zuko

"Who here is Tokan!" screamed Zuko

There was a dead silence and then Tokan slowly raised his hand.

Zuko ran up to Tokan and screamed and yelled in his face.

"What is your problem? What are you a mute?"

Tokan just stood there not saying anything. After just witnessing his family die before his eyes he might not speak to anyone for a long time.

For the next two years he climbed his way up the ranks to a commander with his own ship and crew. He also grew to actually become friends with Zuko.

* * *

A few days later

Tokan started having the dreams about the girl and he realized it couldn't be his mother, this girl was wearing lightblue clothing.

Who is this girl and what does she have to do with Tokan?


End file.
